Story:Star Trek: Four Years War/In the Line of Duty/Act Three
ACT THREE FADE IN EXT-SPACE The Procyon and the Hood is facing a Klingon battlecruiser. INT-PROCYON MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blares as Captain Taylor and Commodore Branson walks onto the bridge. CAPT. TAYLOR: Report? CMDR. BRANSON: (Turns to Taylor) A Klingon battlecruiser has decloaked off the port bow. Taylor turns to Smith. CAPT. TAYLOR: Smith hail the Klingon ship. Lieutenant Smith inputs commands into the communications console. LTJG. SMITH: Hailing frequencies open Captain. Taylor goes to her chair. CAPT. TAYLOR: Klingon vessel this is Marcia Taylor Captain of the Federation starship USS Procyon, you've violated the Orgainan Peace Treaty of 2267 explain yourselves. Viewer changes to the Klingon vessels bridge. CMDR. KARGE (Viewer): Procyon you've violated the Neutral Zone explain yourselves. CAPT. TAYLOR: I'm not the one who started this war Karge, so state your business before you join your comrades in the afterlife. CMDR. KARGE (Viewer): The Hood has one of my officers on board, we demand that you return him or be destroyed! CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Procyon and Hood is nose to nose with a Klingon D7 class warship. INT-CAPTAIN'S READY ROOM COMMOODORE BRANSON: I don't know what he's talking about we have no Klingon officer on board, we were in a fight for our lives you think we had time to beam a Klingon officer on board the ship?. Taylor looks at him. CAPT. TAYLOR: He seems confidence that you have one of his officers onboard sir, so here's what we'll do I'll send Commanders Branson and T'Lar to the Hood to do a search. He nods at her. EXT-SPACE Camera pans in on the Hood as its in the Procyon's tractor beam. INT-DECK FOURTEEN Both Commander Branson beam aboard the ship in the section while T'Lar beams into another section of deck 14, as Commander Branson scans the area with his tricorder and gets out his communicator. CMDR. BRANSON: (To com) Branson to Procyon, I'm in the damaged section so far radiation levels aren't spiking strange I'm proceeding deeper. CAPT. TAYLOR (COM VOICE): Keep this channel open John. CMDR. BRANSON: (To com) Aye, Captain. Commander Branson searches the corridor and he switches lines to contact Commander T'Lar. CMDR. BRANSON: (to com) Branson to T'Lar. LTCMDR. T'LAR (Com voice): T'Lar here go ahead. CMDR. BRANSON: (To com) I'm in section A-13, just aft of main engineering what's your position? LTCMDR. T'LAR (COM VOICE): I'm just aft of the secondary hill, no sign of anything unusual. CMDR. BRANSON: (To com) All right stay on this signal as well ad be careful. LTCMDR. T'LAR (Com voice): Aye, sir. Branson ends the hail as he's making his way through the deck and he sees a body and its a Klingon, and he gets out his communicator and contacts the Procyon. CMDR. BRANSON: (To com) Branson to Procyon, come in Procyon! CAPT. TAYLOR (Com voice): Procyon here go ahead Commander. CMDR. BRANSON: (To com) I found a body its a Klingon, it looks lie he's been dead for a few days or hours not sure. CAPT. TAYLOR (Com voice): Very well Commander, tag the body then you and T'Lar return to the ship. Branson tags the dead Klingon. CMDR. BRANSON: Acknowledged ready to return, T'Lar did you copy that? LTCMDR. T'LAR (Com voice): Yes, sir returning to the beam down site. Branson looks at the dead body. (END OF ACT THREE, FADE OUT)